


Sculpted Perfection

by universejinho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universejinho/pseuds/universejinho
Summary: Wonwoo is late for an important meeting.Mingyu doesn't look when crossing roads.





	1. Chapter 1

Almost running someone over was not on Wonwoo’s list of things to do today. At least, not on a day where he was currently running late for an important business meeting with his boss, Mr. Wen - a successful Chinese businessman and owner of multiple global billion dollar companies. So, when Wonwoo found himself reluctantly stepping out of his car to check on the pedestrian, a young male, who almost became a victim of his vigorous road rage in the haze of rushing to attend his meeting, he didn’t expect his breath to be taken away by what could only be described as a male of sculpted perfection.

The young male was crouched down on the floor, hastily picking up the items that had fallen out of his open backpack from when he had lost grip of it in the sheer seconds of panic of almost being hit. He learned that walking across the road whilst searching for his IPod in the depths of his bag was not the safest of things to do and that perhaps he should’ve stopped on the sidewalk to do so before proceeding to cross.

Wonwoo stood awkwardly beside the male, dressed in his freshly pressed black suit he had prepared the night before and sighed softly before crouching down himself, beginning to pick up various papers that had fallen loose from a folder. He glanced at the male and predicated he was a university or college student, looking slightly too young to be in employment but too old to be in high school. His judgements were confirmed correct when he picked up a piece of paper, a letter of some sort with the logo of the highest local university printed in the corner of the page. The elder male’s eyesight caught the name of the student that was also printed on the letter – Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo cleared his throat once everything had been collected and stuffed back into student’s backpack, holding the folder of papers that had previously been scattered across the road. The student, now known as Mingyu, looked up and Wonwoo’s throat suddenly became too dry to talk and he was mentally cursing himself for being like this because, he was just an attractive student – _pull yourself together Wonwoo_.

“I-uh…how are you?” He managed to blurt out, then quickly shook himself out of his daze, “I mean, are you alright?” Wonwoo held out the folder he had scooped messily back together.

Mingyu didn’t mean to stare, but he did and he swore the temperature suddenly increased as his cheeks began to heat up as the opposing male was also staring at him, sharp eyes behind circle-framed glasses, lips tugged up in the slightest smile. He glanced down, taking the folder from Wonwoo's hands bowing a thanks to the male.

“I’m fine. It was my fault I-,”

Wonwoo cut Mingyu off, not wanting Mingyu to blame himself, because he was sure Uni students had a lot on their plates and that was most definitely the reason - _not_ because he wanted to continue talking to the attractive male.

“If I wasn’t in a rush-,” and just like he had done Mingyu, he was cut off.

"You didn't scrape me, that's the main thing, right? Imagine if you had ruined this perfect face." Mingyu said airily, hand making a quick gesture to his face shooting Wonwoo an award winning smile.

Wonwoo's heart done something like a flip before he snorted at the male's obvious self-confidence, rolling his eyes and spitting back a half-assed comment, humoring the atmosphere.

"I'm sure all the ladies would be crying."

Mingyu's mouth cracked into a full beaming smile and Wonwoo almost had to sit down at the beauty and wow - _was he the sun?_ \- and then he let out a soft laugh which sent warmth shooting through Wonwoo's body.

“What about the men?” Mingyu raised an eyebrow, smirking when Wonwoo seemed to flush red and became a loss for words until he quickly composed himself.

“I would never forgive myself if I ruined the artwork.” He simply replied.

A silence fell between them and Mingyu was still, quite literally, glowing – until Wonwoo’s phone began ringing obnoxiously loud, startling them both and suddenly he was pulled back to reality and remembered the meeting he had been running late for.  
Wonwoo cursed quietly sliding his phone out of his pocket, Mingyu’s eyes following his movements.

“I have to take this.” He excused himself, accepting the call and walking back to his car. His heart sank at the thought of the conversation with Mingyu that had come to an end.

For the next couple of minutes, Wonwoo was lectured by Mr. Wen, who was extremely ticked off at Wonwoo’s poor behavior, not giving him a second to explain before he uttered two word’s that in a split second made Wonwoo helpless and left with no job.

“I understand. Goodbye.” His voice barely above a whisper of defeat, not even bothering to try and fight for his job.

On the tone off the dead phone line Wonwoo pulled the phone away from his ear, eyes casted downwards as he turned to get into his car.

Mingyu had watched the entire phone call, signs showing the call had obviously not ended well and he felt a wave of guilt and sorrow wash over him.

“Um…excuse me. Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” Mingyu spoke, stopping the older male in his tracks who seemed almost surprised at his presence and turned to look at him. Mingyu caught the slight change of expression in his features but couldn’t quite figure out what it meant.

“Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo’s deep voice filled Mingyu’s ears again, making it impossible for him to fight back a smile.

“Wonwoo.” Mingyu repeated, nodding as if he was satisfied, “Do you want to go and get a coffee with me? My treat.” He added with a light tone, not wanting to be a bother to Wonwoo who looked like he wanted to go home and be by himself, but also wanting to spend more time with him in hopes he could cheer him up.

Wonwoo thought for a few moments before giving the younger male a nod.

“Sure, how about I drive us though, since you’re clearly incapable of walking the streets safely.” He replied with a teasing tone making Mingyu scoff before laughing none the less.

Mingyu didn’t miss Wonwoo crack a full smile before they climbed into his car and headed to Wonwoo’s favourite coffee shop, where time would only tell as to how this ended up.


	2. ADDITIONAL CHAPTER 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Mingyu have coffee together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted a continuation on asianfanfics so I wrote one yesterday and it's fairly satisfying. (I hope) 
> 
> So yeah, this is a bonus chapter. :-) 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Maybe losing his job wasn’t such a bad thing – Wonwoo thought to himself – looking across at the male sat opposite him who wore a sweet smile as he gazed out of the coffee shops window. 

Wonwoo had driven them to his favourite coffee shop of all time, located right on the far end of town. A small-scale box; the shop’s paintwork that was long overdue had faded over the years through the cycle of seasons that passed and the vintage furniture that sat inside of the shop showed age but once inside you were given a warm, friendly feel as the owner – a woman in her late forties – greeted every customer that set foot in her shop; often regulars with the odd passerby who would drop in mid-journey to grab a hot drink and maybe a muffin to go with it. 

He examined Mingyu silently thinking that the scene resembled something from a classic romance movie or perhaps some corny music video – two people on a date and the guy looking off in a distance, smiling to himself as he thought about how lucky he is. Quickly shaking all thoughts from his mind, Wonwoo realised he had just compared their situation to a date, when he barely knew the guy. 

The past hour had flown by but their time together somewhat didn’t feel like it would end here. At least, that’s what Wonwoo hoped. After all, he was now jobless and had nothing else to do and Mingyu had seemed to spark some sort of interest in him. He was fairly sure the Uni student would have left by now if he didn’t want to be here and was actually going to attend University today. As Wonwoo was thinking, it occurred to him that maybe Mingyu was only here because he pitied him after he had witnessed him losing his job, but he quickly brushed it aside wanting to enjoy the pleasant company. 

The coffee in front of him was only finished whereas Mingyu’s cup was empty and the plates that previously carried two muffins were left with only the remaining crumbs. As Wonwoo was looking, staring at the younger, his sight caught his gaze when the latter turned his head and Wonwoo quickly looked away as if he hadn’t been watching him. The dust of pink forming on his cheeks gave him away but Mingyu didn’t speak of it.

Instead he watched Wonwoo, their roles suddenly reversed as he caught the others blush and smile that was barely there like it was reserved for special moments – Mingyu saw it. It was in those next few moments that the younger silently thanked fate for how today’s events had ceased up and he himself, hoped that this wasn’t the end and they would see each other again. 

The silence was broken by Wonwoo who cleared his throat pulling Mingyu away from his thoughts as they both looked at each other.

“It’s strange. I never really do…this.” He spoke slowly and carefully, taking a sip of the half-finished, cold coffee that was sitting in front of him, not missing how Mingyu’s eyes followed his movements. 

The atmosphere around them was warm, nothing by the sound of quiet chatter from the other two customers who occupied the shop – an elderly couple, likely married sharing tender smiles – and the low sound of the coffee machine fabricating the fresh, strong scent that surrounded the small store. It was a few silent moments before Mingyu replied.

“Go on impulsive dates with Uni students you almost run over?” He offered lightly, a smile playing on his lips.

Wonwoo didn’t break eye contact as he spoke up again.

“Go on impulsive dates with Uni students I almost run over because _they’re_ not looking when crossing the street.” He corrected, not hiding the full, genuine smile that formed on his lips which only made Mingyu’s widen. He placed his cup down, the taste of cold coffee lingering on his tongue and lips. 

“This is nice though, isn’t it?” Mingyu gestured around them and Wonwoo hummed in agreement.

Another few moments passed by before Mingyu spoke up.

“Are you done?” He asked. Wonwoo looked at him, down to the empty cups and plates that sat in front of them and then cleared his throat, ignoring the sinking feeling inside of him.

“Yeah.” 

Mingyu smiled, taking his wallet out before placing a couple of bills down on the table which covered the expense of both of their coffees and muffins and even some to spare as a tip for the elderly owner. He stood up, stretching slightly due to being sat down for too long and looked at Wonwoo who was still sitting down, wearing a blank expression. Mingyu frowned.

“Come on.” He said making Wonwoo look up at him. 

“What?” The other replied dumbly, blinking up at the younger. 

Mingyu couldn’t help but let out a laugh and he held his hand out.

“Let’s go.” 

Wonwoo felt stupid but took Mingyu’s hand and the younger pulled himself and Wonwoo out of the coffee shop. Wonwoo telling himself to savor every ticking moment with this bright, young male who wore a constant smile and beamed happiness.

~

Wonwoo was driving Mingyu home. Mingyu had expressed how much he had enjoyed their impetuous trip to the coffee shop together, their hands not breaking apart as he spoke of endless things about himself but making sure to stop and fit time for Wonwoo to talk as they walked back to his car. He had politely asked for a lift back starting to explain how he was a broke student before Wonwoo cut him off telling him he was going to drive him back anyway. 

The ride was silent, the radio turned up on a low volume, Mingyu humming along to the songs he knew. It gave both of them the chance to reflect on their time together, thinking of how enjoyable and fun it had been even after such a small while.

Wonwoo had followed the directions and finally pulled up to Mingyu’s house he had told Wonwoo he shared with his best friend Minghao, who also went to University with him. Mingyu let out a sigh of despair, not wanting this to end as he sat in passenger seat. The other turned to look at him, feeling the exact same, letting a small smile of amusement tug on his lips when Mingyu hadn’t moved from his seat.

“This is your place, isn’t it?” He smiled with a teasing tone, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Oh, yeah.” The other laughed softly, unclipping his seat belt, “Than-,” This time Mingyu was cut off by the feeling of a pair of lips placed upon his, lasting a mere few seconds before Wonwoo pulled away, blush evident on both his and Mingyu’s cheeks.

“I-,” 

“Thank you.” Mingyu said, looking down with heated cheeks trying to contain his feelings.

Wonwoo had moved to find a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something down before handing it to the other who glanced down, biting his lip to contain his smile at the digits scrawled messily with the name ‘Wonwoo’ written underneath them.

“See you soon?” Wonwoo asked, confidence shallowing as he grew nervous with anxiety, looking at Mingyu.

Mingyu looked up, smile beaming on his face as he nodded “Of course.” Before turning to get out of the car, closing the door after him. 

Wonwoo waited as Mingyu made his way around the car and up his pathway, stopping in front of the door of his house to turn around. Giving a final wave to Wonwoo, he saw that he couldn’t hide his smile waving back shyly before he drove away. 

Wonwoo didn’t spare a second thought about the circumstances that landed him here as he was filled with nothing but contentment that he would get to see Mingyu again.


	3. ADDITIONAL CHAPTER 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Seungcheol visits his best friend. 
> 
> Wonwoo hasn't heard from Mingyu in two days.

It was two days later when Wonwoo found himself wondering if he had ‘Idiot’ written across his forehead, because apparently that’s what he was. Two days later and he hadn’t received a single text or phone call from Mingyu since their last encounter together.

On one hand, he contemplated on whether or not he was overreacting because, let’s face it, they were practically strangers who got coffee together one time. _It was probably out of pity anyway._ Also, Mingyu looked like and probably could get anyone he wanted with that charming smile and attractive face. _Why would he want Wonwoo?_

_Maybe he’s busy and it slipped his mind? A voice inside of him suggested._

On the other hand, Wonwoo pondered why Mingyu wouldn’t want to see him again. Wonwoo had taken him to his favourite coffee shop outside of town and he’d even dropped him home, Mingyu was obviously flustered after the kiss and – oh god, _the kiss._ _Why did Wonwoo do that? What possessed him to believe that was a good move after knowing him for less than two hours? Why? Why did confidence exist only to turn out into the wrong choice later on and crash down and smother someone making them realise what a mistake they made_.

Wonwoo felt like dying. ~~Maybe that was a _little_ dramatic.~~ And no, he absolutely did _not_ spend the following two days feeling dejected because of Mingyu – at least that’s what he told Seungcheol, who had arrived two days later at his door after hearing about his jobless friend and demanding to know why he wasn’t informed.

Sat on the sofa Wonwoo was looking down at the two red mugs filled with steaming freshly brewed coffee, sitting on the table in front of him. Seungcheol sat on a chair across from him. _Coffee._ Wonwoo glared at the cup.

“I didn’t think it was important.” Wonwoo spoke in his low voice, glasses perched on the edge of his nose as he removed his gaze from the cup up to Seungcheol who had a confused look on his face. Wonwoo didn’t currently want to discuss this particular matter because it drifted back to _him._

Wonwoo was a pathetic, love struck grown man – now jobless - after a mere two hours with the University student – Kim Mingyu – who had probably forgotten about him already and he would never see again.

“Of course it’s important, you’re jobless.” Seungcheol exclaimed, receiving a blank stare from Wonwoo for stating the obvious. His signature look. “How did it happen anyway?” _Yeah, the dreaded question._

“Don’t.” Wonwoo groaned helplessly, looking back down at his cup as if that would explain everything.

“What?” Seungcheol asked, eyebrow raised in question. Wonwoo didn’t get the chance to respond before his best friend tried to guess, “Did you hook up with your boss?!”

Wonwoo pulled a face of disgust because – gross. _Wen Junhui?_ _No._ “What? No. He’s an asshole and definitely not my type.” He shot back.

“He’s not _that_ bad.” Seungcheol reasoned.

Wonwoo shrugged, face still screwed up in disgust. “I’m pretty sure he’s already got a thing with one of the employees...Minghao or something?”

“Maybe he’s screwing all of them behind their backs.” Seungcheol hummed in thought. Wonwoo resisted the urge to gag.

“He would.” He mumbled, hoping they could dismiss this topic already. He had better things to be getting on with such as ~~moping around over that his pathetic lack of love life~~ sleeping.

Seungcheol snorted, rolling his eyes. “ _Anyway_ , back to the main point, how did you lose your job?” He questioned, wrapping his hand around one of the coffee mugs on the table, leaning back.

Wonwoo internally sighed and thought it was better to get it over with so he could rid of Seungcheol and sleep some more.

“I almost hit a kid on the way to an important meeting. His fault but it made me late when I got out to check he was okay. My boss called me and fired me before I got a word in to explain.”

“Okay...what? You almost hit a kid?” Seungcheol repeated and Wonwoo groaned at that point being the only point Seungcheol had taken in.

“Yes. Well...actually, a University student – called Mingyu. He was looking through his bag for some stupid reason and stepped out into the road as I was driving. Who does that?” Wonwoo said in disbelief. Maybe he’d feel better bad mouthing Mingyu’s actions.

“You got his name? You didn’t even knock him over. How did you – Jeon Wonwoo – manage to get his name - when you hate going out on weekends to try and socialise and meet new people – from a guy who probably could’ve brushed himself off and continued to Uni without a scratch and you would’ve made it to the meeting on time.” Seungcheol analysed.

Wonwoo spluttered for a moment before thinking of his defence, “His bag contents fell onto the floor, I got out to help him pick it up. I caught his name on one of his papers.”

Seungcheol nodded, a slight smirk on his face, _“And?”_

Receiving a blank stare from Wonwoo again, Seungcheol sighed.

“Wonwoo. We’ve been friends for twelve years. I know there’s more. You’re not the type to hide away slacking, after getting fired. Something must’ve happened with this guy.”

Wonwoo hated Seungcheol and that teasing glint in his eye.

“Fine.” He sighed, “We got coffee together after my phone call, he offered, perhaps he felt sorry for me or something.” He shrugged, mainly to himself “It was nice, he was extremely attractive. I gave him a lift back to his but I haven’t heard from him in two days. What does that mean?” Wonwoo sighed, frustrated. This time deciding to leave out the detail of the kiss that shouldn’t of happened and probably ruined this whole thing for Wonwoo.

“Perhaps he’s busy?”

“Or not interested.” Wonwoo shrugged.

Seungcheol sighed, looking at his best friend, “Wonwoo, you put yourself down too much. As your best friend, I truly believe you deserve happiness. You’ll meet someone who’ll give you that and everything more. Give it a few more days, Mingyu’s a Uni student right? He’s probably got a ton of essays. If not, don’t dwell on it – you’ll come across someone who’s better for you.” He sincerely told his friend.

Wonwoo hated Seungcheol and his ability to make him feel stupid over a guy he just met, but also he’s reasoning’s that were probably right.

“Stop moping over this Mingyu kid and start looking for a job in the meantime. I’ll help.” Seungcheol smiled. Wonwoo rolled his eyes but nodded, returning with a small smile.

“I was just having a well deserved break.” Wonwoo defended lightly.

“Of course.” Seungcheol hummed in a disbelieving tone.

 ~

Two days turned into a week. Within that time Wonwoo had successfully found a new job that had managed to distract him but he still couldn’t help the thought of Mingyu lingering in the back of his mind.

Wonwoo had politely declined Seungcheol’s invitation to come out into town Friday explaining he wanted a quiet night reading after his hard week at work at his new job. Which wasn’t a lie, he was spending his Friday night doing exactly that, curled up on his sofa – sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt on – reading a new book he had picked up in the morning.

A knock on the door bought him out of his reading aura and he looked up. Maybe he had imagined it. Wonwoo went back to reading a couple of lines before another knock was heard. Sighing, he placed his book down on the pages he was on and got up making his way to the door, he wasn’t expecting anyone-

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo said dumbly, staring at said boy who stood before him, that stupid charming grin on his face.

“Wonwoo. Hi, I’m so sorry about not texting or phoning. I had Uni, of course and I work part time but that’s not my main excuse - I was nervous because I really like you. So I figured I’d wait and turn up at yours, you deserve an apology face to face anyway and-,”

“You like me?” Wonwoo asked, looking at Mingyu.

“I – yeah,” Mingyu’s cheeks heated, even in the evening darkness, “You’re attractive and I loved your smile and I’m just a plain Uni student who made you lose your job so I thought you’d hate me.” He admitted sheepishly.

“I don’t hate you.” Wonwoo said and he saw the way Mingyu’s eyes lightened up.

“Good because I bought snacks and some movies and I was hoping that maybe, possibly, we could share together?”

Wonwoo glanced down and saw Mingyu carrying a plastic bag with the contents in. His lips tugged up slightly at the corners and he saw Mingyu was still looking at him.

“A second date?”

Mingyu grinned before nodding, “A second date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I guess this happened. (You guys are spoiled, really ~ but ily thank you to those who read this and have been following this story)
> 
> Is this still dissatisfying? Why do I suck at endings? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one? I really hope it doesn't suck. Does the ending seem, eh?
> 
> Feedback is appreciate. Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> This one has the most views on my asianfanfic account so I decided to post it here too!  
> Feedback is always appreciated, I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
